The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRBELIN02’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Begonia plants with unique and attractive leaf coloration.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands in January, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number 99BREX-31, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number KV03B265-08, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in January, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by leaf cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since February, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.